Christmas Surprise
by BikerBitch15
Summary: Mike's Family troubles start coming back when he runs into his Siblings at a diner will continue through later chapters. Was a one shot but now multy chpts. Amanda's friend sara
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Surprise

It was Christmas Eve walked through the Sheba House as quietly as possible. He stopped when he reached the phone in the hallway picking it up he dialed the familiar number. Three rings before there was an answer.

"Hello" A sleepy voice answered quietly.

"Amanda its Mike" Mike sighed quietly leaning against the wall.

"Mike why are you calling I thought we weren't allowed to have any contact" Amanda asked curiously.

"We're not supposed to but its Christmas Eve and well I just wanted to talk to you I guess" Mike said smiling slightly.

"Oh well there's really not anything going on around here. Ellie had to work late and Jack's watching some Christmas cartoon" Amanda said sighing.

Laughter sounded on the other end of the line.

"When does Ellie get off work tonight" Mike asked.

"Twelve I think. Jack's refuses to go to bed until she gets home so he's just watching T.V. I'm finishing up last minute wrapping" Amanda said laughter sounded again.

"So you guys are going to be alone all night" Mike asked slightly angry that the two kids would be alone.

"Relax Mike, Ellie leaves us alone all the time when she picks up extra shifts besides I'm fourteen and Jack's four so there's really nothing to worry about" Amanda explained laughing.

"Well still you guys shouldn't be left alone often. Your kids you should be playing with friends" Mike said sighing.

"Don't worry, Mike I pick Jack up every day after school and I make dinner so Elli won't have to less for her to worry about besides what about you, you go around and save the world every day so don't go preaching to me about being a kid. Jack turn down the T.V." Amanda yelled into the other room a muffled reply was heard.

"Well still try and act like a kid and can I talk to Jack" Mike asked.

"Sure, hold on. Jackie guesses who on the phone… no it's Mike… Do you want to talk to him… here he is" Amanda said there was rustling on the other end.

"Mike" A small voice chirped excitedly.

"That's right kid how you doing you've been watching over the girl's right" Mike asked mock seriousness.

"Yes I make sure they happy and I make them stuff and I make sure that nothing bad happens" Jack said proudly.

"Good job are you keeping them boys away from them" Mike asked laughing.

"Yep 'Manda says that the boys at her school are weird and Ellie says boys are a waste of time" Jack said seriously.

"Well what about you like any girls" Mike asked laughing at the boy's silliness.

"No, the only girls that I like are Manda and Ellie but that's only because their sisters" Jack said Mike laughed again.

"Well that's good can I talk to Amanda again" Mike asked.

"Yup hold on. MANDA, MIKE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU" Jack yelled.

"Hey Mike, Jackie dinners on the table go eat then you can watch TV" Amanda said. Mike frowned at the adultness in her voice.

"Hey I have to go I'll try and call you soon maybe when Ellie home" Mike said.

"Mike hurry Mia's has dinner finished" Emily yelled from down the hall.

"Okay hold on. Sorry Amanda but I have to go" Mike said frowning again.

"Okay hold on is there anyway where Ellie would be found unfit to take care of us" Amanda asked quietly.

"Um I don't think so why" Mike asked curious why she was asking about that.

"It's just that Aunt Mary is trying to get custody of me and Jack because she's still mad that mom said that Ellie got custody in her will instead of her. I'm afraid she'll take it to court and that they will find Ellie unfit if they do I swear I'm taking Jack and running away she hates us so I don't know why she wants custody anyway" Amanda explained.

"Well don't worry everything will work out and if Aunt Mary does take it to court they can't find Ellie unfit I have to go love you bye" Mike said quickly.

"Bye love you" Amanda said hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2

A Sort of Merry Christmas

Elli walked up the stairs to her little apartment. Tiredly she unlocked the door Walking in she laughed quietly seeing her younger siblings asleep on the couch the youngest having his head in the older girl's lap.

"Hey kid wake up" Elli whispered picking Jack up off the couch.

"Huh oh hey Elli you just get home" Amanda asked yawning and stretching. She stood to follow Elli into Jack's room to put him in bed.

"Yeah were you guys' okay I know I said twelve but they had me work a little later" Elli whispered laying Jack down Amanda came over to help change him into his pajamas. Jack mumbled in his sleep.

"Yeah we were fine oh yeah Mike called we talked for awhile then he and Jack talked I guess he might try and call more often" Amanda said pulling the covers over Jack she kissed his forehead Elli kissed his head also before flicking out the light. Elli plugged in his night light before leaving the room she left the door open a crack incase Jack needed anything.

"I thought that he wasn't allowed to call or see us" Elli asked sitting down at the table as Amanda began reheating dinner.

"So did I but he said that since it was Christmas Eve and all he wanted to talk to us. He's worried about how much we have to take care of ourselves and I asked him about our lovely Aunt he said that it would be almost impossible for her to get custody of me And Jackie" Amanda said setting down they plate of reheated pizza before sitting down next to Elli.

"Well that's good since she's coming to visit tomorrow" Elli grumbled taking a bite of pizza.

"You mean she's coming here tomorrow. This sucks you know she hates us and she hates mom only because dad left and when mom died she didn't get custody remind me again why she's coming" Amanda groaned sinking down in her chair glaring at the air in front of her.

"Because as much as we hate it she's family but she'll only be here for at least an hour" Elli said laughing at her sister.

"Elli, 'Manda" Jack whispered coming into the kitchen rubbing his eye.

"What up Jackie" Amanda or 'Manda asked as Jack climbed into her lap.

"I had bad dream will you sing me a song" Jack mumbled wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Sure Jackie comes on" Amanda said picking him up and taking him back to his room. He had been having nightmares since Mike left.

"Manda when is Mike coming home" Jack whispered climbing into bed.

"I don't know budding but soon I promise" Amanda said sitting on the edge of his bed.

Amanda began singing lullaby for a stormy night a song their mother used to sing. Jack eyes began drooping until they were closed completely and didn't open again.

"Can't believe you still remember that song" Elli whispered from the doorway.

"Huh oh yeah it's just something that stuck I guess" Amanda whispered closing Jack's door leaving it open slightly.

"Well you better get to bed since today is Christmas" Elli said noticing Amanda's eyes drooping as she yawned.

"Yeah I guess night love you" Amanda mumbled going into her room and collapsing on her bed she covered herself up before going to sleep.

"Night kid" Elli whispered going into her own room to sleep.

The next morning there was a bounding at the apartment door.

"What the" Elli mumbled sitting up she got out of bed.

"Elli gets the door" Amanda yelled half asleep from her room. Jack yelled his agreement.

"Why do I have to answer it if I have to get up so do you so GET UP" Elli yelled yanking their doors open groans were her response.

Elli walked to the door and opened it.

"Aunt Mary, how nice to see you" Elli said fake cheerfulness. Amanda groaned behind her.

"Of course dear how are you Eleanor, Amanda, Little Jackson" Aunt Mary said their full first names.

"Fine Aunt Mary and as I have said I prefer Elli and Amanda likes to be called Manda and it's just Jack not Jackson" Elli corrected as politely as possible.

"And as I have said before I will call you by the names on your birth certificates the names your mother gave you not the names you choose to go by they sound horrible I mean who calls someone Manda of all things anyway" Aunt Mary scolded. Amanda groaned loudly annoyed already.

"Young lady that is not appropriate" Mary scolded her. Amanda repressed another groan.

"Merry Christmas Aunt Mary we just woke up we have not gotten a chance to open any presents and we are sorry we didn't have enough money to buy a gift for you" Elli apologized as Jack held his arms up to Amanda. She picked him up settling him on her hip.

"It is okay darlings now I have presents for you" Mary said picking up four wrapped gifts.

"Amanda put Jackson down he is too old to be held like that" Mary scolded again. Amanda slowly set Jack down but he clung to her legs Amanda placed her hand on top of his head soothingly.

"Now, here you go. Eleanor, Amanda, and little Jackson" Mary handed each of them a present she looked around.

"Where is Michael" She asked looking around.

"He's not here. He away he'll be back soon though Manda promised" Jack said quietly.

"Well I would have liked to know this beforehand where is he what is he doing that is so important he can't come home for Christmas" Mary said glaring at Elli.

"He's away on a sports scholarship for karate he should be back soon though" Amanda said stepping in front of Elli.

"Well that just proves how irresponsible you are Eleanor I have half a mind to take Jackson and Amanda home with me when I leave" Mary said pushing past and sitting down on the couch.

"Hey, don't talk to my sister like that she is responsible we may not make a lot of money but she makes sure everything around here is always almost perfect maybe not up to your standard but it is to us. And even if you did try and take Jack and me away we would never go with you. You're only mad because mom didn't let you have us" Amanda said snapping. Mary stood up and stormed over to Amanda.

"Look her young lady I am your Aunt and I demand that you respect me no matter what you got that" Mary yelled before slapping her. Elli stood up angrily.

"Don't you ever touch my sister again leave now or I will call the cops" Elli said pointing to the door. Jack ran over to Amanda and wrapped his arms her legs.

"Why I never" Mary stuttered sounding appalled. She left storming out.

"Kid you okay" Elli asked gently touching her cheek. Amanda flinched back away from the touch.

"Manda are you okay" Jack asked looking up at her.

"Huh oh yeah Jackie I'm fine let's open some presents" Amanda said changing the subject.

"Okay" Jack exclaimed running over to the tree. Amanda and Elli followed smiling.

They passed presents out before watching Jack open his, then Amanda and finally Elli.

Jack had gotten a fire truck, a toy action figure from Star Wars and new clothes which he threw across the room. Amanda got four new a few t-shirts and a new guitar. Elli got cook books t-shirts new jeans and a new bed spread.

"Okay come on let's go get some breakfast" Elli said standing up. She walked over to the kitchen opening cabinets she sighed.

"Okay we're going out for breakfast, go get dressed" Elli announced walking back into the living room then into her room. Amanda laughed and went back in her room as did Jack.

Elli came back in jeans and a blue t-shirt. Amanda wore ripped jeans and a black t-shirt that said _Music Is Life_.Jack wore a spider-man shirt and jeans.

"Come on let's go before some other broke people go out for breakfast and eat everything" Elli said laughing Amanda laughed too Jack didn't get it.

"Okay let's go Jackie" Amanda said picking him up and settling him on her hip.

"What do you want Jackie" Elli asked at the diner.

"Um pancakes" Jack exclaimed not looking up from his coloring as the bell at the door rang.

"Okay Amanda what do u want" Elli looked at her.

"Uh fruit salad" Amanda said looking over at the door. She smacked Elli's arm getting her attention.

"What" Elli said loudly glaring at Amanda?

"Look" Amanda said pointing to a group of teens a few tables away.

"Mike" Jack said looking up he got the attention of the group.

"Shush" Elli said putting a finger to her lips Jack looked confused. He sighed and hooped down from his chair and before anyone could stop him was running across the diner over to the group of teen.

"Mike" He said again wrapping his arms around Mike's legs. Mike laughed nervously.

"Hey Jackie what you doing here" Mike asked ignoring the look Jaden gave him.

"Breakfast for broke people" Jack said as Mike picked him up. Mike looked confused.

"That's what Elli and Manda said bout us getting here before other broke people" Jack said. Elli from across the room put her head in her hands as Amanda laughed at her brother's words.

"Well don't listen to Elli to much she'll end up rotting your brain" Mike said Amanda laughed again standing up she walked over to the group.

"What bout Manda" Jack smirking at her.

"You little sneak I've taught you well" Amanda said messing up Jack's hair he glared at her playfully before reaching over and messing her hair. Mike laughed.

"Hey kid what he means broke people" Mike asked.

"We were about to have breakfast but hey guess what no food" Amanda laughed. Mike shook his head but laughed anyway. Elli walked over.

"Sup little bro" Elli said smirking at Jack.

"Really your calling me little short stuff I'm taller than you so technically I'm not little" Mike said laughing at Elli.

"I'm older by hmm I don't know maybe four years see your sixteen I on the other hand is twenty so now what you going to do" Elli said smirking Amanda sighed and grabbed Jack before they really got into it.

"See how silly they are and they are supposed to be the adults in this family" Amanda told Jack he giggled at her.

"Mike, who are they?" Kevin asked suddenly.

"Oh yeah this is my barely older sister Elli, my younger sister Amanda, and my little brother Jack" Mike said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Dude you never told him about us" Amanda said shifting Jack to her other hip so she could smack Mike's arm.

"Hey it never came up ok" Mike said defensively Jack laughed at them.

"Sure okay nothing ever comes up" Amanda said laughing at Mike.

"Whatever. Anyway these are my friends Jaden, Kevin, Mia, and Emily" Mike said pointing the out. Jack tugged on Amanda's hair signaling that he wanted down. Amanda set him down he walked over to Emily and Mia.

"Your pretty and I think my brother likes you" He said sweetly and simply smiling.

"Nice one Jackie" Amanda said laughing at Mike's face.

"What I was just saying what I was thinking" Jack said innocently.

"I swear I love this kid" Elli laughed along with Amanda.

"He's so cute" Emily cooed with Mia over Jack.

"Okay, okay what are you guys doing here aren't you supposed to be saving the world or something like that" Amanda asked picked Jack back up.

"We don't always save the world and breakfast got burnt so" Mike said.

"Okay Jackie goes eat your food" Elli said as Amanda put him down he groaned but ran over and began eating quickly.

"Um we're going to go back to the Sheba House we'll meet you back" Emily said Mia nodded and they grabbed Jaden and Kevin pulling them to the door.

"Yeah see you back there Mike" Emily said as they left.

"Now Amanda what happened to your cheek" Mike said it had been bugging him since he first saw the slight bruise on her right cheek.

"Aunt Mary visited this morning and she started bagging on Elli about being irresponsible and crap like that so I got mad and went off and she got mad and slapped me" Amanda said walking back over to the table.

"Mike I need to talk to you" Elli said pulling him over away from Jack and Amanda.

"What is it Elli" Mike asked quietly.

"I'm afraid Aunt Mary's going to find a loop hole in mom's will. I'm scared she'll take Jack and Amanda away. Mike, Jack has nightmares almost every night because of how dad left and I know you didn't have a choice but about you too. He's afraid I'll leave and then Amanda will. I think he heard Amanda and I talking about what could happen Amanda said that if she had to go with anyone but you or me she'd straight run away and wouldn't look back" Elli said looking over at Amanda and Jack.

"What can I do I have no way of getting money and sending it back if that's it but I can try and help in some other way" Mike said.

"Mike it's not about money. I'm worried about them. Amanda's school keeps calling saying that she's been skipping class. Jack, he's just not doing anything at school. He has to go everyday and listen to every other kid talk about what their mom or dad do and he doesn't have that. I think Amanda might be trying to find dad but that's what I'm scared of you know what happened before he left these guys don't know" Elli said sighing she put her head in her hands. Mike pulled her to him wrapping his around her gently.

"I'm sure she's not getting into trouble she's probably just hanging with friends doing normal kid stuff, the kind we used to do. And Jack there are tons of kids that don't always have parents or stuff like that" Mike said trying to come up with something calming to say.

"I know Mike but I feel like I'm taking away their childhood. Amanda has one friend I know about. Jack he doesn't have any he's four he should be playing spider-man pulling girl's hair throwing worms or dirt but he doesn't. When I do pick him up he's just sitting on this little swing not doing anything even his teacher is worried about him. I don't know what to do anymore" Elli said pulling away from him.

"Well, we've almost finished this thing then I'll be home and I promise I won't leave again" Mike said his chest tightening.

"Mike it's not that we need you home. It's Jack and Amanda need real parents someone that will always be there not that could disappear or just leave. They need stability and I don't think we can give them that. Mike I really am thinking about letting Aunt Mary take them in" Elli said finally.

"No they can't go there Aunt Mary hates our family and I know dads not a good choice either even if we did find him. You can't give up on them. And I'm not saying that's what you're doing but to them it is. And you already said Amanda would run away" Mike said looking over at Amanda and Jack. Amanda was looking at them confused.

"I know Mike but what else is there" Elli demanded looking at him.

"I don't know Elli but I know we can work it out. We always have please just don't give up on them" Mike begged.

"Okay but I can't guarantee anything" Elli said as they walked back over to Amanda and Jack.

"What was that all about" Amanda asked.

"Nothing Manda" Elli said sitting down.

"OK" Amanda said suspiciously when her phone began ringing.

"Hello, what hold on, I'll be right back" Amanda said stranding up she walked over to the other side of the diner.

"What… are you serious…. When…. Friday okay got it yeah… what are we going to play? That's a good one okay see you later… yeah I'll call you" Amanda hung up the phone and walked back to the table.

"Who was that" Mike asked.

"My friend Emily" Amanda said sitting down.

"Well I have to get back I'll call you later I promise" Mike said they all stood. Amanda picked up Jack. And they all left.


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda woke up to her alarm clock blaring she sat up yawned looked around before falling back on the bed groaning it was the first day back to school after winter vacation sighing she got out of bed and went to take a quick shower she came back into her room and dressed in a black t-shirt and ripped jeans she began applying her black eye shadow that complimented her pale skin ,she had her dad's looks instead of like Mike her moms, and green eyes and mascara and eyeliner she put on black lipstick before blow drying her deep black hair she slipped on her black converse and left to go wake up Jack.

"Hey baby boy wake up you have to go to school come on wake up" She cooed to her little brother he opened his eyes smiling at the sight of his older sister he jumped out of bed and began getting dressed Amanda went to go make her little brother breakfast since Elli was at work until late tonight.

Jack came out a few minutes later and ate the cereal that Amanda had fixed him.

"Well we're late today" Amanda said as she walked Jack into his school the secretary gave her a glare.

"Oh well" He laughed Amanda ruffled his hair she kneeled when they came to his class room.

"Okay I'll see you after school if you need me tell your teacher and I'll be here as soon as I can okay now have fun and be good" Amanda stood and left to go to her own school she walked right past the office without stopping and went to her locker and then to her second period class.

"You are late again I assume you have no excuse as of usual this is not a good start to the year Amanda" Her teacher chided her she shrugged and went to her seat in the back sitting next to her best friend Sara. They leaned towards each other.

"Elli working late again tonight" Sara asked as the teacher began the lesson.

"Yup I got babysitting duty but I can get my neighbor to watch Jack if you and the guys wanna hang out I don't really care" Amanda said drawing in her notebook when she was supposed to be taking notes.

"Cool I'll call you tonight to make plans oh and the guys really miss hanging with you why couldn't we like hang over break anyway" Sara looked at her in question.

"My aunt wouldn't stop bugging my sister about being responsible she kept coming over every time Elli wasn't home so I couldn't sneak off even if I wanted to god my aunt flipped out when she saw me wearing my makeup it was crazy and she refused to let me carry Jack around" Amanda shook her head annoyed at her aunt.

"Well, what about tonight is she going to be there then" Sara asked sneakily.

"No Elli took care of her last time she was over and Jack doesn't mind the neighbor and I really need to get out of the house so we're good for tonight" Amanda leaned back in her chair yawning.

"Sweet what do you say we ditch after this class and meet up with the guys and practice for a little while then just hang" Sara suggested.

"Sounds good but I have to be able to pick Jack up after his school lets out so I can't stay the whole time but you can come over later tonight after I put Jack to bed Elli's working till like midnight again." Amanda said smirking.

"What about you're bro he gonna pop up anytime soon" Sara asked Amanda's face fell almost instantly.

"Uh no I haven't seen him since Christmas he's still away at that stupid karate thing" Amanda said the teacher turned and gave them a look they ignored it.

"Oh good we can have more time to hang" The bell rang as Sara finished her sentence the girls stood and walked out of the class they tossed their stuff in their lockers before heading to their friends lockers.

"Yo Billy, Jasper, Blake you guys feel like ditching today" Amanda asked slamming Blake's locker shut. The boys smirked and nodded Blake reopened his locker and dumped his stuff inside.

"See you guys outside usual spot" Billy asked the girls nodded before going into the girl's bathroom they climbed out the small window before meeting the guys behind the school.

"Let's get outta here" Blake draped his arm around Amanda and Sara's shoulders.

"Yo Manda heard you're bros in town what up with that" Jasper asked turning to Amanda.

"Whatever guys he'll be gone in a few days anyway it doesn't matter" Amanda sighed brushing Blake off of her.

"Whatever so where we going" Billy asked folding his arms behind his head.

"Don't know don't care" The group answered together they all laughed as they entered the harbor. People all around started screaming the teens looked around Amanda's eyes widened seeing a nylok _(sp?)_ attacking the square.

"Yo guys we gotta get outta here now" Amanda said as the Power Rangers came out and started fighting the nylok she eyed the green ranger for minute before turning back to her friends.

"Why dude this is cool lets watch" Blake said laughing.

"You guys are stupid we could get like killed or something" Sara said pushing Blake.

"Chill my chikas it'll be fine we'll keep you ladies safe" Jasper laughed Amanda shook her head the groups talking had drawn the attention of the rangers.

"Hey Mike isn't that your sister" The red ranger asked Mike turned seeing a group of teens arguing he cursed under his breath seeing his little sister among the group.

"Yeah hey I'm going to go take care of the kids" Mike ran towards the group. He grabbed Amanda by the arm pulling her away and the rest of the group away.

"You kids need to get out of here now it's not safe" He demanded glaring down at the group.

"Told you guys" Amanda said smacking Blake.

"Go on now" Mike said again.

"We're gone" Amanda said pulling away from him. The group took off running.

"Dude that was sweet yo" Sara said as they stopped running coming to and a banded building that they had claimed as their own. The building was packed full of karate equipment along with first aid kits and band instruments.

"You all stupid we could have gotten killed" Amanda yelled punching the wall she felt a crack as her fist connected with hard cement. Blake grabbed her hand before she could do it again.

"Come on girl why'd you do that for you hit enough stuff without adding walls to the list" Jasper shook his head walking over and grabbing a hand wrap kit he tossed it to Blake who started wrapping Amanda's hand.

"Why do you think I did it? It was either one of you or the wall" Amanda grumbled annoyed.

"You gotta learn to control all the anger inside you before you really hurt yourself" Blake said finishing wrapping her hand.

"Yeah use a punching bag or something not walls" Billy said shaking his head.

"Whatever look I gotta go pick up Jack so I'll catch you guys later Elli don't work tomorrow so I'll see if I can get out of the house for a while" Amanda said walking to the exit of the building the group nodded.

"Hey we gotta couple of plans for you tomorrow so we'll stop by tomorrow to get" Sara said as Amanda left.

"Hey Jack how was school" Amanda asked picking Jack up.

"Boring hey Amanda when is Mother's Day" Jack asked looking at her.

"Uh in May why" Amanda said giving him a strange look.

"Just wondering" Jack said as they reached their apartment building Amanda walked in and unlocked the door.

"Okay well you can go play for a while until I get dinner ready" Amanda said walking into the kitchen Jack ran back into his bedroom to play. After about ten minutes of searching the kitchen Amanda settled on making hotdogs and Mac & Cheese.

"Jack time to eat come on" Amanda shouted down the hallway Jack came running out of his room.

"Here eat up okay then go take a bath and just relax after that since I don't think we have anything to do today" Amanda instructed ruffling her little brother's hair Jack nodded while sitting down and began eating. After eating Jack went and took his bath then went back to his room to play. The phone rang Amanda answered it her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Hey oh hey yeah uh come on over yeah Jack's about to crash soon anyway okay see you in a few" Amanda hung up then went to go put Jack to bed.

"Okay Jackie time for bed. Did you brush your teeth and your hair" Amanda asked laying Jack in his bed he nodded yawning.

"Okay night Manda love you" Jack mumbled rubbing his eye sleepily.

"Night Jackie love you too" Amanda stopped at the door hearing Jack crawl out of bed quickly he kneeled down and folded his hands.

"Dear lord please keep my sisters Elli and Manda safe and my big brother Mike I don't want to lose them like I lost mommy but I know you'll keep them safe thank you very much for all you give me amen" Jack finished praying before crawling back into bed. Amanda went back into the living room when someone knocked on the door Amanda answered it she shushed them before letting them come in.

"You're late" Amanda said simply turning and going back to cleaning the kitchen as Billy, Jasper, Sara, and Blake filed into the room.

"Eh we ran into some trouble with Sara's dad" Blake said grabbing a hotdog. Amanda smacked him on his head.

"What kind of trouble" Amanda asked looking at Sara.

"He got mad cause I was leaving with the guys again I'll deal with it when I get home" Sara said shrugging.

"Last time you said that you were grounded for like three weeks" Amanda laughed turning the radio on to an old rock station.

"Whatever you're so lucky Elli never grounds you" Jasper said leaning back in his chair he hadn't thought it through completely as it had completely tipped over leaving him sprawled out on the floor he groaned while the others laughed. They talked for about another hour before Amanda realized Elli would be home in less than an hour.

"Guys you gotta go Elli's gonna kill me if she finds out you're here" Amanda said the group walked to the front door.

"Oh alright well we'll see you tomorrow we have so plans for this hair of yours" Sara said taking a strand of Amanda's black hair in her hand imagining different ideas for it.

"Okay whatever see you tomorrow. Bye guys" Amanda said pushing them out the door laughing the four left.

Elli came home around twelve thirty she sighed glad that she didn't have to work the next day. Amanda would be able to go hang out with her friends and she would go talk to Jack's teachers something she'd been putting off for a while now. She laughed seeing Amanda asleep on the couch the radio playing an old rock song. Elli didn't bother waking her up she just went into her own room and crashed into her bed.

Jack come bouncing into her room the next morning she sat up looking at him.

"Where's Amanda" Elli asked Jack shrugged before leaving the room again.

"Hey Amanda your gonna be late for school again" Elli said coming out of her room she saw Amanda already ready her make-up and hair in its usual manner rushing Jack to get ready.

"I'm ready oh and can I hang out with Sara today after school" Amanda asked looking at Elli.

"Sure kid I'll get Jack from school and you are gonna be late school starts in like ten minutes" Elli said as Jack came back dressed and ready to go.

"Sweet okay well apparently I'm getting a new hairstyle or something like that" Amanda said picking Jack up and heading to the door.

"Aright just don't chop it all off well I'll see you later be good at school" Elli said Amanda nodded and walked down the hall leaving. Amanda arrived at her school late again Sara couldn't help it when she came in late again she burst out laughing earning herself a detention for the next day.

"So what's the plan for today" Amanda asked sitting down in between Sara and Blake it was one of the only classes they all had together.

"Well it's a surprise you've been acting a little down lately so we are going to cheer you up" Blake said leaning back in his chair yawning.

"Whatever why are you so tired" Amanda asked looking over at him.

"My brother came home trashed last night so he and my parents got into it like crazy I don't think I've ever seen them that mad" Blake said shaking his head sighing.

"Like how trashed" Jasper asked watching the teacher to make sure he didn't catch them talking again.

"He was drunk, high, and totally smoked out it was nuts at my place dude I really hope I never get busted like that it's crazy" Blake sighed again.

"Dude my sister came home last night drunk too and she didn't have shoes or her underwear on" Billy said running a hand through his hair.

"Man my dad flipped last night when I came home late like really he almost ripped my door out man he's getting madder and madder every time he catches me out late" Sara said shaking her head.

"Dude Elli don't really care as long as I'm home before she is and I ain't doing anything dangerous and that my aunt don't find out" Amanda said giving the others a sympathetic look.

"You really are lucky I mean you ain't got no parents telling you what to do all the time and your sisters like really easy going" Billy didn't think about what he had just said all heads snapped towards Amanda Billy bit his lip. Amanda looked down blinking tears from her eyes trying to keep them from coming out.

"He didn't mean it Manda come on you know what he meant" Blake said pushing Billy out of his chair the teacher turned and glared at him he shrugged.

"Yeah uh I know its fine I get it" Amanda said shaking her head a few times trying to keep herself from crying.

"Really come on Manda I'm really sorry I wasn't thinking really you know I say things without thinking all the time really sorry" Billy mumbled his apology a few more times.

"No its fine really I know how you are" Amanda said drawing in her notebook.

"Hey we're gonna ditch the rest of the day" Blake said as the bell rang.

"Alright we'll meet you outside in a few" Sara said shooting a look at Billy before heading into the girl's bathroom with Amanda close behind. They met the guys a minute later outside they walked like the situation inside hadn't happened.

"Let's hit the mall or something" Blake said the group looked at him with annoyance.

"Dude we go to a mall we're busted for ditching you know that" Amanda said shaking her head.

"Man then what are we gonna do" Blake pouted he yawned again.

"We could practice a few songs at the warehouse" Sara suggested shrugging.

"Yeah I guess we could do that come on let's go before someone sees us" Blake agreed moodily.

"Oh get over yourself grump butt" Amanda said shoving him slightly he smiled a little.

"Come on guys" Jasper said as they came to the warehouse they went in. Amanda grabbed a guitar and walked up to a microphone, Jasper sat at the drums, Blake got on the keyboard, Billy grabbed the bass guitar, and Sara grabbed the other microphone. They started playing Chemicals React _(AN- It's originally by Ali and AJ)._ They ran through some a few more songs every now and again Billy would sing lead but most songs were sung by the two girls.

"Hey guys it's like three wanna head to the mall" Jasper asked randomly Sara smirked and grabbed Amanda by the arm and started dragging her out the door.

"What are you planning now Sara" Amanda asked chasing after Sara the boys followed trying to keep up.

"Well like we said earlier you've been acting down lately and me being your best friend it is my job to make you happy again so we are going to have a girly type of day well as girly as I can be" Sara said as they came to the mall the boys went off to a skate shop while the girls went to a hair salon.

"Okay sweetie pie what am I doing for you two today" Sara's aunt Michelle asked smiling as Sara forced Amanda into a chair.

"Well I think you should give her a sort of punk kind of Goth type look" Sara said before Amanda could answer herself.

"Just don't cut it or completely change the color" Amanda added after a moment of thought.

"How about red streaks" Michelle asked Sara and Amanda nodded Sara's cousin Michelle's daughter Alyssa came over to do Sara's hair.

"What about you maybe a little bit of pink and oh how about some white" Alyssa asked running a brush through Sara's hair Sara nodded in agreement and so Michelle and Alyssa set to work on Amanda and Sara's hair. Once finished Sara's normal mid back length blonde hair was streaked beautifully with pink and white Sara hugged her cousin at the sight of her new look. Amanda smiled at her hair also the red went great with her waste length black hair.

"There you go girls. Is there anything else I could do for you Sara" Michelle asked brushing Amanda's hair out once again.

"No but thanks again Aunt Michelle" Sara said standing.

"Alright well tell your daddy I said hi okay" Michelle said as Sara pulled Amanda out of the store. They talked about how much the loved each other's hair all the way to the skate shop they knew the boys would be at.

"Hey guys what do you think" Amanda asked twirling along with Sara to show off their new hairstyles.

"Gorgeous even more beautiful than you were" Blake said the other two boys nodded along with the statement.

"Thanks guys" Sara said smiling Amanda nodded before ducking behind a clothes line.

"Um Amanda something wrong" Blake said looking over at her.

"My aunt is here" Amanda squeaked watching outside of the window.

"And what" Jasper asked looking for the women also.

"She'll flip if she sees me here without Elli man I'm doomed" Amanda grumbled before coming out from behind the rack.

"Aw well uh I think she saw you" Billy said seeing a annoyed looking women coming into the shop her dark crow like eyes scanned the room until they fell upon Amanda and the others the women stalked over.

"Amanda what are you doing in this disgusting little shop and what on earth happened to your hair does Eleanor know about this and who are they" The women glared sharply at Amanda.

"I'm here with my friends Billy, Jasper, Blake, and Sara and yes Elli knows and the hair was Sara's idea and I like it and I know Elli will too" Amanda said she pointed out her friends to her aunt.

"Young lady these people are ruffians and I don't want you around them at all they seem to be a bad influence if they convinced you to do that to your hair" Amanda's aunt scrunched up her nose at her niece's friends.

"They aren't an influence at all and Elli likes Sara and the guys are really good friends" Amanda defended her friends.

"Well if these are the people Eleanor let's you hang around with then I might have to have a word with her" Amanda's eyes widened.

"No you don't and you don't have a say in my life you don't have custody and you don't own me whether you want to or not Elli's in charge not you" Amanda had had enough she grabbed Sara and Jasper's arms and drug them out of the store Billy and Blake following closely behind.

"Amanda Rosalina get back here right now young lady" Mary said walking after Amanda.

"Your middle name is Rosalina" Blake asked looking down at Amanda.

"Yes and in here she'll never go into a place like this" Amanda pulled them into Forever 21 her aunt would never go into here.

"Well while we're hiding from your aunt we might as well shop around" Sara said smirking and started looking around the store she grabbed a new red mini skirt and a white tank top, a pair of heels, and fingerless gloves. Amanda grabbed a black mini skirt and a red tank top, high heels, and red lipstick and white fingerless gloves. Jasper, Blake, and Billy got three shirts, and beanie hats.

"Alright let's head out she outta be gone by now" Sara said slipping on her new gloves.

"Yeah she probably called Elli to bag on her" Amanda said as they exited the shop. Sara stopped at a piercing and tattoo parlor she smirked.

"Hey Amanda call Elli and ask if you can get a piercing that will really tick your aunt off" Sara said tossing her cell phone to Amanda.

"Alright but if not it's not happening" Amanda called Elli her sister gave a reluctant okay but still allowed it.

"Come on what should we get pierced belly button, nose, eyebrow, or lip" Sara asked looking at the different piercing types.

"Uh how about a nose and belly button ring" Amanda said looking at Sara the other girl nodded.

"Alright girls how old are you" A man asked looking at Sara and Amanda the guys looked at lip and eyebrow piercings.

"I'm fifteen and she'll be turning fifteen in about a month" Sara answered it was true Amanda's birthday was coming up.

"Alright have a seat which one would you like" The man asked Sara pointed to a dangling black gem for her belly button and a pink diamond for her nose. Amanda pointed out a black gem for her nose and a black dangling piercing for her belly button. They got the piercings the guys even got their eyebrows pierced.

"Alright let's get outta here Elli's gonna flip if I don't get home soon" Amanda said as they left the shop smiling.

"Aw man alright well we'll see you tomorrow" Blake said as Amanda walked to her apartment building she opened the door to hear nothing but shouting she walked in and looked around Jack came running down the hall crying Amanda picked him up and tried soothing him.

"Jackie what's wrong why are you crying" Amanda whispered rubbing his back.

"Aunt Mary came by and said she was going to take us away and that Elli wasn't taking care of us right and that you were in trouble" Jack said clinging tightly to Amanda.

"Shh Jackie it's okay I'll handle it just go into my room and listen to my mp3 okay turn it up loud so that you can't hear us out here okay" Amanda said putting him down and sent him to her room.

"Amanda Rosalina what is that thing in your nose take it out right now" Mary shouted as soon as Amanda walked into the kitchen.

"I gave her permission because she's my sister and I have custody and you can't take them without my consent or a parent's which is kind of impossible" Elli said stepping in front of Amanda.

"This just proves my point you can't take care of her at all you let her go to the mall on a school night with kids you barley know if you ask me Amanda needs a steady hand" Mary said.

"No one asked you what you thought. You're just mad because mom didn't give you custody and we have a dead beat dad" Amanda said moving out from behind Elli.

"Your father has nothing to do with this matter and as for your mother she was nothing but a silly dreamer always believing in love and happiness" Mary said glaring at Amanda.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that you don't know anything about her" Elli said glaring right back at her aunt.

"What about your brother Michael he obviously couldn't care that much about you if he left to go to some karate thing for no important reason" Mary said no one saw Jack standing in the door way tears streaming his angelic face.

"No Mike does care he had to leave he has a good reason" Amanda said she wasn't afraid to stand up to her aunt anymore.

"That is it you are out spoken and need someone to control you I will be back with a court order for custody" Mary stormed out of the house before either sister could say anything else.

"Elli I'm really sorry" Amanda said quickly.

"Look I know it's okay she can't have custody unless she finds something wrong and your old enough to have a say in where you want to go so it's fine" Elli said trying hard to reassure herself and her sister.

"Elli, Manda what happened" Amanda turned and cursed under her breath before lifting Jack up into her arms she wiped his tears he clung to her tightly.

"Don't worry about it Jackie okay everything will be okay I promise" Elli said ruffling his hair Jack nodded still crying.

"She's going to take us away isn't she" Jack asked as more tears came to his face.

"No she isn't don't ever think that she will because it won't happen alright now go get ready for bed okay you still have school in the morning" Amanda said setting him on his feet Jack walked slowly towards the bathroom to get a bath.

"Uh can Sara come over I really need to talk to her about all this" Amanda asked quietly.

"Sure just keep it down I have to go to work I got called in right before our aunt stopped by so I'm going to go get ready Sara can spend the night if it's okay with her folks so I'll see you later" Elli said not looking Amanda in the eyes.

"Okay" Amanda called Sara telling her to come over and bring overnight stuff Sara quickly agreed hearing the fear and sadness in her best friend's voice.

"She's on her way" Amanda said standing in the doorway of Jack's bedroom.

"Okay if you or Jack need anything just go ahead and call I'll be here as soon as I can if not I'll be here right after you get off school okay" Elli said before walking out the front door Amanda stood there for ten full minutes before Sara knocked on the door Amanda opened it and pulled her best friend inside quickly she pulled Sara into her room and turned on her radio and shut her door before collapsing on her bed.

"Amanda what happened what's wrong do I need to get the boys over here" Sara said lying next to Amanda on the bed.

"My aunt threatened to take me and Jack away because of today" Amanda said nodding her head along to the music.

"But she can't right your mom gave Elli custody before she even died your aunt can't take you away right" Sara said sitting up.

"I don't know I don't know anything about this kind of stuff I only know that if she finds Elli unfit or if a parent gives consent which probably isn't going to happen considering the whole parents situation but I don't know" Amanda mumbled.

"Well then its all fine your dad can't give permission unless he's here and he won't come back you know that" Sara said playing with her belly button ring.

"What did your dad say about your piercing" Amanda asked changing the subject.

"He told me to take it out and if I didn't he would rip it out I told him I don't need your permission it's my life and he's not even my dad he's my stepdad so really he has no say at all" Sara said shrugging.

"What about your mom" Amanda asked.

"She wasn't even home she never is so it doesn't matter anyway" Sara said sitting up.

"Yeah so what about the guys" Amanda asked sitting up also.

"As soon as Blake was through the door his whole house was full of yelling dude he didn't even wait five seconds before leaving he's spending the night with Jasper I think so is Billy" Sara said looking at Amanda's pictures on her walls the two talked for a while before falling asleep.


End file.
